


Potential

by Merfilly



Category: The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Vierna, on the male in her care.





	Potential

The boy with lavender eyes being put under her control was but one point of seething anger for Vierna. The other was knowing how much of a test this was, because the Matron Malice wondered at her loyalty. She pushed the boy as hard as she dared, harder perhaps than any previous boy in their family for that reason.

It remained, though, that the boy was strong, intelligent, and able to meet nearly any challenge, just as she did. Zaknafien's blood gave them both the advantage.

Perhaps, one day, this male would be useful to her.

For now, she pushed.


End file.
